Home
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: It had been two years since they've seen each other. They can finally see each other again, and neither can stop their hearts from soaring .


I guess this is a companion piece to my short story, Don't go. If you haven't read it yet, I would C:. For the story would make much more sense. It's very short (3 chapters.) and it's kinda crappy. But that was written I think 2 years ago? Or something like that. Anyways, I wanted to write this cute piece to make up for the shitty quality of the story. So here it is C:

(I don't own bleach -_-)

* * *

Two years had passed since Ichigo had seen Orihime. He would receive a monthly phone call from her, gifts every holiday, including Valentine's Day, and he would send them back, not wanting her to be sad. A lot of people had been picking on him since she left, Tatsuki and Rukia being the two main people. Renji would occasionally and the snotty quincy would pick on him with Tatsuki. Chad was the only one that never did; for that, he was grateful.

Since she left, he had gotten into university. It turned out there was a small university just on the outskirts of Karakura, and Ichigo along with his friends decided to go to the same school. They just didn't feel right being separated from each other. Ichigo had gone to study law, while Tatsuki decided to continue to become a martial arts teacher. Uryu went into medicine, not liking how there were few doctors in Karakura. Chad had decided to go, though he was still unsure of what he wanted to be.

Rukia and Renji politely declined going, seeing as they would disappear every couple months to give in a report to the Soul Society, along with doing their duties over there. Renji had become captain of the seventh division while Rukia was promoted to being his lieutenant. Since the winter war, they had begun dating each other, with Byakuya's permission of course.

Today was a special day for everyone. Tatsuki was the first to know about it, along with Ichigo, seeing as they were hanging out together the day they found out. It seems that Orihime's studies were over and she was coming back to Karakura, which not only made Ichigo very happy, but very nervous at the same time.

He wasn't sure what to expect when he was reunited with her again. She had left in the winter, and even though they kept in contact, it never stopped his heart from racing at the sound of her voice. His palms would get sweaty just talking with her on the phone, his brain turned to goo just thinking about her.

Last night, he couldn't sleep. Perhaps it was because he was counting down the days he would see her again, but whatever the reason, it didn't explain the happiness in his heart. It felt as though the void that had been in his heart was starting to be filled once again, and he couldn't contain his smile. Tatsuki had noticed Ichigo's sudden mood change, and while it creeped her out to see her best friend smile all the time, it made her very happy.

She only wanted what was best for both of her friends. It had been two years, yet neither could stop talking about the other. Each time him and Tatsuki hung out, he would talk to her about Orihime. And the same thing happened when Orihime would call her to talk.

It seemed they both really cared for each other. Tatsuki knew that Orihime actually loved Ichigo, but she didn't know if Ichigo had, in fact, loved Orihime. She knew he really liked her, for he couldn't get her off his mind. He didn't even deny it when Tatsuki would tease him about it. He would just grin like a little kid.

And it made Tatsuki's heart soar with happiness.

Ichigo was starting to act the way he did before his mother died. And it was all because of her best friend. She was able to tell that Orihime was returning to her old self too, and it was all because of him. Both of them weren't so hard to read anymore. After the war, she was told everything by both of them. At first she was angry for being left in the dark, but once they told her everything, she knew why they didn't tell her.

It was something they wanted to protect her from.

It only made Tatsuki laugh, for that should be **her** job. It was her duty to make sure both her friends were happy.

And that's why she couldn't wait to see her best friend again.

.

.

.

It was 10 a.m. in Karakura. The plane from Canada should be arriving any time soon. While Ichigo insisted they go to meet her there, Tatsuki and Rukia had told him to wait at the river. It was the place where they had said their farewells after all. They didn't want to admit the real reason was because they didn't want him to pounce on her in the airport.

So there the three of them stood, watching the river with gentle eyes. Renji would've been there with Rukia, however, he was held up by his duties as a captain. He had told her to go ahead and he'd meet up with them later. She didn't want to tell Orihime about her and Renji until he got there.

"You know, this is nice; being able to hang out, not worrying about hollows or Aizen. Just being **normal** for once. I wish it was like this back in high school." Tatsuki murmured.

Ichigo nodded; a small smile on his face. He didn't know what to say, just enjoying the small breeze that blew by, making his hair gently fly with it. Rukia stood on his left side, her eyes filled with joy and wonder as they stared at the peaceful scene in front of them. With Sode no Shirayuki strapped to her side, she welcomed the fresh breeze as it gently brushed her face.

"Ichigo-kun! Tatsuki-chan! Rukia-chan!~"

Their eyes widened at the voice. Smiles filled their faces as they turned around to see their **friend**, their **princess**, their **reason **for fighting running towards them, her face filled with happiness and excitement.

Ichigo was the first to react, his feet carrying him without thinking of the consequences, running as fast as he could to meet her half way. She ran into his arms, not paying attention as he grabbed her and began swinging her, his eyes sparkling with happiness. Her arms wrapped around his neck as happy tears came from her eyes and she hid her face in his shoulder, her embarrassment finally catching up with her.

He finally stopped spinning her; noting that she was probably going to be dizzy and looked into her eyes. They were wide and shining. Her gray eyes were oh-so stunning and he lost his breath. All words left his brain and he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Welcome back, Orihime."

She smiled; her face brighter than the sun. Gently putting her to the ground, he gave her space as Tatsuki and Rukia bombarded her with hugs and greetings.

His heart finally felt complete.

.

.

.

"So, Orihime, how was Canada?"

Taking a sip from her drink, she looked at Rukia, who asked the question. "It was amazing! I didn't realize that the time difference was so big. It's a twelve hour difference! That's half a day! It was hard to keep in contact with everyone. When it was day there, it was night here. It was something hard to get used to. But it only took me a month to get used to it. Their national sport is hockey and the beaver is their national animal! Oh! And Canada is different from the States. A lot of people tend to think they're the same because they share the same continent. But that's not the case. Their medical is free, well most of it, and they pay more taxes while the States has less taxes but more expensive health care. Their languages are English and French, though I did meet people who knew Japanese. And college out there was very fun! Though there were moments where it was difficult."

The three of them smiled as they listened to their friend talk about her time in Canada.

"You know, one of these days, we should all take a trip to Canada. You can show us around Hime!" Tatsuki chimed.

Beaming, she nodded, "Un! I'd like that very much! You guys would love it over there! I'm sure of it!"

Ichigo, being the only one not talking since they arrived at the café, decided to ask her the question he was dying to know the answer to. "So, Orihime, what are your plans now? Do you plan on staying here?"

She took a sip of her drink before contemplating her answer. "Hmm… I think I will. I don't see any reason to go anywhere else. I love to travel, but I got to save up all over again. I used all my savings out there. To make things easier on my aunt, I moved out of my apartment. I didn't see a need to keep it if I wasn't going to be living here for two years. She understood my reasoning, and even agreed with my decision. She told me that she'd help me pay for a new apartment when I came back. Well, once I found one that is."

The three of them blinked before they exclaimed. "YOU DON'T HAVE A HOME?!"

Giggling nervously, she waved her hands in front of her face, "It's not going to be that bad. It won't take long for me to find a new place. In fact, I was looking while I was in Canada. Don't worry guys! I thought it through! I've already found a small place that's close to everyone and I got an appointment set up for a week from now."

Tatsuki huffed, "Yeah, but now you need a place to live until then. Geez, Hime. Why didn't you tell me when you were up there?"

Looking down at her hands, she mumbled. "I didn't want to worry you. It was the furthest thing from my mind. I'm sorry."

Noticing her mood change, Ichigo gently placed his hand on hers, giving her a small smile. "It's okay, Orihime. We're just worried about you." Switching his gaze to Tatsuki, he added, "And the reason she didn't tell you Tatsuki is because I already told her she can stay with me until she finds a place."

All three girls looked at him, eyes wide. Bolting up from her seat, Tatsuki shouted. "SINCE WHEN?!" Noticing people were staring at them, she sat back down. Clearing her throat, she looked at him. "It's not that I don't trust you Ichigo. It's just… sudden. I didn't think you'd let her stay with you."

A frown replaced his smile as he looked at Tatsuki. "I don't live with my family anymore. My place is big enough for her. Besides, you or Rukia don't have space. Mainly because you live in a bachelor suite and Rukia stays at Hat-N-Clogs with Renji when she's here. It's not that big of a deal. She said it was only for a week. Even if it was longer, I wouldn't mind having her live with me. It's better than having one of you with me."

Snorting, she looked back at Orihime. "Well, since you didn't tell me, I guess it can't be helped. You'll stay with Ichigo. He does bring up good points, even if they are annoying." Looking at her watch, she frowned. "I'm sorry Hime, I would stay longer, but I gotta head to the dojo. I have a class to teach. But I promise we will catch up later!"

Rukia's badge went off at the same time. A frown was on her face before looking up at the three. She sighed. "Well, duty calls. It was nice to see you again, Orihime. I promise the next time Renji's here, I'll come visit you with him!"

Smiling at her friends, she waved. "Bye guys! Thanks for meeting up with me!"

Both girls smiled before leaving out the door, leaving both Ichigo and Orihime alone.

.

.

.

They had decided to head to Ichigo's apartment, which wasn't far from the café they went to. Ichigo had insisted on carrying most of her bags, though she didn't know he owned a car. She didn't question him on it though, opting on listening to the radio instead.

Her heart was beating at a fast pace and it took her so much restraint to keep herself from jumping him and hugging him. He had gotten so handsome over the past two years. His hair was longer, though it stayed at his shoulders, his face had shaped more, making him look more mature. They were only nineteen years old, so not much had changed. But she had noticed the small differences.

Like today, he was smiling a lot more. Was it because of her? She hoped so, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. So she just smiled her usual smile and stayed quiet the way home.

"So here's the kitchen, feel free to anything in it. The bathroom is at the end of the hallway, the closet where I keep the towels and other items for the bathroom are right here. And right on your left is the bedroom. Feel free to make yourself at home Orihime."

He walked straight into the bathroom, while she stood in the living room and took in her surroundings. It smelled just like him. It wasn't that fancy, though there were photographs hanging on the walls. A big flat screen sat in front of her, two couches were by the window and wall, while a big coffee table with a laptop sat in the middle of the room.

After she looked in the kitchen, she headed to the bedroom. Again, it wasn't anything fancy, she took it Ichigo wasn't one for fancy things. His room was a bright blue, the curtains were just white. The closet was right around the corner, followed by his desk and finally his queen size bed. Seeing his room like this, reminded her of his old room at the clinic. Though she had only been in there a few times, she still remembered what it looked like. His dresser was across from the bed, a big tv sat atop of it. And on his desk was yet another laptop.

Before she sat on his bed, arms snaked around her waist, pulling her into a broad chest. Gasping, she inhaled Ichigo's scent, a red blush forming on her face. She could die just being in his arms. He brought his lips to her ear,

"I missed you."

Turning to look into his eyes, her eyes widened before a sad smile appeared on her face. "I missed you too, Ichigo-kun."

Not wasting time, he pulled her into a bear hug, burying his head in her shoulder, inhaling her scent. God, it had been too long. He thought he was able to wait two years to see her. But, he was so wrong. And now, just seeing her, **feeling** her, he knew he was right to wait those two years.

It wasn't as hard as he thought it'd be. He focused on school, work and friends. He didn't look at other girls, didn't bother going on dates, he just spent making up the lost time he had with his family and friends. He would abandon them when she would call, and they didn't mind, knowing that they only talked once a month. They noticed his sudden mood change, and it would make them happy.

They hadn't seen him this happy in so long.

Lifting his head from her shoulder, he looked into her eyes, his burning with passion and happiness. She smiled, her eyes shining with the same emotions as his, a mirror image of what he felt, and before either of them knew it, she closed the distance first.

The kiss was soft, hesitant, but sweet and endearing. It had lasted for about thirty seconds before they pulled away, smiles gracing their features. Neither could stop their hearts from thundering in their chests, but they didn't care.

They were finally **together**.

* * *

A/N: So a few notes: All the things I said about America and Canada are true. I think Canada's national sport is actually lacrosse. But most people play hockey here.

The beaver and the Canadian goose are our national animals.

And there is a twelve hour difference between Japan and Canada.

Also, if you want, I just thought of the song "This is Home" by Switchfoot. I thought it might suit this chapter C:

Anyways, R&R?

~Tia-chan~


End file.
